The same procedure as every year?
by Talamaska
Summary: Fast ein Jahr ist es nun her, dass die Cullens den Volturi gegenüberstanden. Ein Jahr, in dem Garrett Teil der Denalifamilie geworden ist. Aber Jahrhunderte auf eigenen Beinen macht es Kate und Garrett nicht einfacher.


**_HYA ihr Lieben! Dies war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk und ich dachte, ich lasse euch daran teilhaben. Es ist eine Fortsetzung von Kate und Garretts Outtake aus 'Luck O'the Irish', ihr dürft die Story natürlich lesen, aber sie ist nicht zwingend notwendig, um diesen OS zu verstehen. Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit den zwei Zänkischen!_**

**_Allerliebste Grüße_**

**_Tali_**

**_###_**

**_The Same Procedure as every year? _**

_Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

_And I told you to be patient_  
_And I told you to be fine_  
_And I told you to be balanced_  
_And I told you to be kind_

_(Bon Iver, Skinny love)_

**_Kate_**

Starre abwesend auf das scheinbar ewige Weiß um uns herum, der Kies auf dem Schnee knirscht unter den Reifen von Tanyas neuem Spielzeug, einem BMW X5, den sie von uns zu Weihnachten bekommt. Aber wir sind alle erwachsen und glauben nicht an den _Mikuláš_ (Weihnachtsmann), daher können wir große Geschenke weit vor den Feiertagen öffnen. Und seitdem Eleazar am ersten Dezemberwochenende damit vorgefahren ist, kennt Tanya nun alle Tankstellen in 300km Umkreis.

Seufze, eigentlich mag ich unser Zuhause. Aber mein Herz zieht sich viel zu oft zusammen, und ich würde es gern darauf schieben, dass sich Irinas Todestag bald jährt. Aber es liegt nicht daran, nicht nur. Ich habe noch immer nicht alle Geschenke für meine Familie. Und bei diesem Wort läuft es mir noch immer kribbelnd die Wirbelsäule hinab, wenn ich an sie alle denke.

Sehe zum Haus hinauf, als wir davor zum Stehen kommen.

Tanya trommelt einmal auf dem Lenkrad, bevor sie mich ansieht und übertrieben laut Luft ausstößt.

Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie mich ansieht, als sei ich an allem Schuld. ICH!

Selbst Eleazar und Carmen werfen mir neuerdings solche Blicke zu.

„Was ist los? Ihr seid so unentspannt!", stöhnt sie und springt aus dem Wagen, um unsere Einkäufe auszuladen. Sechs Stunden und mir fehlt noch immer ein Geschenk. Noch nie war es so schwer, etwas zu finden. Steige ebenfalls aus und starre sie an. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht was sie meint! Aber sie würde mir das nicht glauben. Ebenso wenig glaubt sie mir, dass die Ladung, die zwischen mir und Garrett in der Luft liegt von meiner Gabe kommt. Wir sind wieder am selben Punkt wie vor einem Jahr. Nur diesmal scheint es schlimmer zu sein. Garrett ist nicht mehr so geduldig.

„Was kann es sein, dass du mit Sex nicht lösen kannst, Schwesterchen?", hakt sie nach. Argh! Wir wissen beide, dass er zuhause ist. Eleazar und er haben heute, nachdem sie gestern schon die große Tanne im Hof mit Licht versehen haben, eine große Tanne besorgen wollen um unser Wohnzimmer damit zu verschönern. Eleazar ist froh, dass er nun nicht mehr allein losfährt, er nicht mehr so ein Bohai machen muss, als sei der riesige Baum zu schwer, jetzt spielen sie zu zweit dieses Theater. Sie sind wieder hier. Eleazars Wagen steht unter dem Karport. „Ihr habt doch Sex?!", stößt sie empört hervor. Im Haus poltert es. Irgendetwas ist umgefallen.

„Nein.", gebe ich kleinlaut zu, stapfe ins Haus. Aber das liegt nicht an mir! Verdammt, ich bin eine Sukkubus! Natürlich hat meine Schwester mich schnell eingeholt, als ich die Tür aufstoße.

„Wie NEIN?!", Tanya kreischt fast, Carmen tritt aus dem Wohnzimmer in unseren geräumigen Flur. Werfe einen verächtlichen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, ich kann die beiden Männer nicht sehen, weiß aber, dass sie da sind. Ein bauchiger Nadelbaum steht in voller Pracht in der Nähe der großen Fenster. Und ja verdammt, es kratzt an meiner Ehre, dass sich dieser sture Bock verweigert, OBWOHL ich eine der Sagenumwobenen Sukkubi bin!

„ER will mich nicht!", donnere ich viel zu laut und rausche ins obere Stockwerk. Garretts missmutiges Knurren hallt bis zu mir hinauf.

Werfe meine Zimmertür ins Schloss. Es knallt ziemlich heftig. Ich kann Tanya und Carmen am unteren Treppenabsatz tuscheln hören. Vielleicht sollten sie mich besser ein paar Minuten allein lassen. Sie würden das ganze Dilemma diplomatisch betrachten und dann mir die Schuld geben! Aber ich bin nicht der Sündenbock! Es ist alles die Schuld von diesem blöden, sturen Patrioten.

Es war seine Idee, mit uns nach Denali zu kommen! Er hat davon gesprochen, dass wir nun alle Zeit der Welt hätten, um uns Kennen zu lernen!

Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass er sich kleidet wie ein… ein Zerzauster, um hier nicht ausfallend zu werden. Und das meiste seiner Habe – so habe ich angenommen – hat in eine abgewetzte, mehrfach geflickte Ledertasche gepasst, von der Art, mit der einige andere Nomaden auch unterwegs sind. Diese Tasche – dieser Sack, der Beutel, was weiß ich! - steht auch auf meiner schwarzen Liste, seitdem ich weiß, dass Mary sie ihm geschenkt hat! Aber eine Neue kaufen dürfte ich ihm auch nicht.

Ich habe nie danach gefragt, ob er irgendetwas zu laufenden Kosten und ähnlichem beiträgt oder besser gesagt, beitragen kann. Die Buchhaltung machen Eleazar und Carmen, seitdem sie bei uns sind. Ich habe mich also seit Dekaden nicht mehr um Geld gekümmert. Es ist genug davon vorhanden.

Okay. Vielleicht war ich ein klein wenig voreilig, als Garrett vorgeschlagen hat, nach den Feiertagen im Kreise der Familie für ein paar Tage zu zweit nach Maine zu reisen. In den Außenbezirken von Portland stände ein Haus, bei dem er mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen habe.

Ich hätte ihm vielleicht nicht vor die Füße werfen sollen, dass ich nicht in einem abgeranzten Bretterverschlag im Ausmaß einer Hundehütte übernachten würde.

Abenteuer ja, aber bitte mit angemessener Unterbringung!

Und irgendwie hat er es persönlich genommen, als ich ihm im Weiteren unterstellt habe, dass er kein richtiges Haus besitzen könnte, nicht mit rechten Dingen, weil er ja arm sei wie eine Kirchenmaus und nur weil sein Vater ein Handwerk gelernt hatte – so viel hatte ich immerhin in Erfahrung gebracht in den letzten Monaten- heißt das ja nicht, dass auch er irgendein Talent besäße. Außer das in meinem Schlafzimmer.

Was sollte ich auch anderes annehmen, von einem Mann, der fast sein halbes menschliches Leben in der amerikanischen Revolution zugebracht hat und seither umherstreift? Woher sollte er bitte mehr haben, als die Kleidungsstücke am Leib?

Und wie er sich stur stellt, wenn man ihm versucht, neue Kleidung unterzuschieben! Einmal habe ich tatsächlich eines von Alice' Care-Paketen weitergeleitet, die sie seit seinem Einzug regelmäßig schickt, nur um zu sehen, wie er reagiert. Und wer Alice Cullen kennt, weiß, dass sie auch den männlichen Familienmitgliedern ihren modischen Willen in Cashmere und anderen edlen Stoffen aufzwingt.

Er hat sich tatsächlich artig bei ihr bedankt, wohl weißlich, dass sie alle Reaktionsmöglichkeiten vorhergesehen hat, doch hat das Paket ohne weitere Beachtung an die Wohlfahrt abgegeben. Wären wir in diesem Moment allein gewesen, ich hätte ihn auf der Stelle angefallen und mit Haut und Haar verschlungen! Ich weiß heute selbst nicht so genau, wieso eigentlich.

_„Was glaubst du, wo das alles herkommt?", knurrt er ungehalten und deutet auf die Reliquien seines Lebens. Viele Bücher, aber auch Andenken, wie das Abzeichen seines militärischen Rangs, einige Münzen, die heute ein kleines Vermögen wert sein dürften, aber damit kennt Jasper sich besser aus als ich, die hier herumliegen, wie Dekoartikel, ein ziemlich alt aussehender Schaukelstuhl. „Ich bin nicht Mary Poppins. Das habe ich nicht mit mir herum getragen!", donnert er weiter. _

_Was weiß ich, wo das her ist! Ikea bietet viel Nippes…! Er ist arm wie eine Kirchenmaus, also wirklich! Vielleicht hat er es ja gestohlen… betrachte meinen wütenden Soldaten, nein, er ist ein anständiger Mann. Er würde niemanden bestehlen, außer vielleicht einer Rotjacke und einem Südstaatler. Ein Mann mit Prinzipien eben. _

_„Und auch wenn du deinen Plunder dort lagern kannst, werde ich meine Zeit nicht in einem Bretterverschlag verbringen!", fauche ich. Ein Haus in Maine! Er ist doch… in meiner Überraschung erinnere ich mich erst jetzt, was er mir erzählt hat. Dass sein eigener Vater ein Haus gebaut hat. Aber… ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er es über 200Jahre gepflegt hat! Wieder, von welchem Geld auch?!_

_Ich kann den Zorn in seinen Augen aufflammen sehen und bin unheimlich angetörnt. Ich mag meinen Mann wütend. Sehe wie seine Nasenflügel beben, als er meine Erregung riechen kann._

_„Wag es noch einmal, Weib! Nenne dieses Haus noch einmal einen Bretterverschlag und dann gnade dir wer auch immer!", das Knurren kommt tief aus seiner Kehle. „Ich habe dir von diesem Haus erzählt. Bin ich so unbedeutend in deinem Leben, dass du es schon wieder vergessen hast?"_

_Vielleicht verhageln die drei männlichen Vampire, die uns vor Kurzem begegnet sind, zusätzlich seine Stimmung, seitdem jene nicht darüber geschwiegen haben, dass ich ihnen mal näher begegnet bin. Ich kann diesen November nicht mehr leiden, im Laufe von zwei Wochen sind sie uns nacheinander über den Weg gelaufen und eigentlich war ich sehr froh, dass endlich Dezember ist. Und eigentlich hatte ich unser Zuhausebleiben anders geplant, als der Rest unserer Familie zur Jagd aufgebrochen ist. _

_„Ich habe es nicht vergessen, verdammt! Aber woher soll ich denn wissen, dass ein Mann, der wie ein Bettler lebt, ein ganzes Haus zur Verfügung hat! Jemand, der Münzen von 1794 herum liegen hat!", auf einer Auktion hat eine solche Münze dieses Jahr einen unglaublichen Wert von mehreren Millionen erreicht. Und er scheint sich dessen nicht bewusst zu sein beziehungsweise nicht viel Wert darauf zu legen._

_Garretts Miene verändert sich, wird kalt und abweisend. „Das denkst du also von mir?", leise, zischend._

_„Wir haben dich aufgenommen.", bringe ich ein wenig dümmlich hervor._

_„Ich bin nicht auf deine Almosen angewiesen, Katrina. Ich beteilige mich an diesem Haushalt, verdammt!" Starre ihn an, wie ein Ochs vorm Baum. Ich habe ihn nicht danach gefragt. Wie auch, benötigen wir doch kein Geld in der Haushaltskasse um Lebensmittel aufzubringen. Habe ihn nicht mal gefragt, ob er sich an Tanyas Weihnachtsgeschenk beteiligen will, weil einer unserer Familie jedes Jahr etwas Größeres bekommt. „Wir haben nun mal ganz banale Ausgaben, auch wenn Mylady darüber zu stehen scheint!"_

_„Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir,_ chlapec_ (Junge)!", grolle ich. _

_Garrett lacht verächtlich. „Sagte das Mädchen!"_

_Er bildet sich etwas darauf ein, dass er als Mensch mehr gesehen hat als ich. Aber ich habe dem Jungen Jahrhunderte voraus! Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein!_

_Dann schnaubt er wütend. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du so wenig von mir hältst, dass du glaubst, ich lebte auf die Kosten anderer!", wütend, gekränkt._

_Ich habe es nicht so gemeint!_

_„Geh bitte.", würgt er hervor. „Ich kann… Ich ertrage dich im Augenblick nicht."_

_Was? Nein! _

_„Gar… Ich… Ich habe das nicht so gemeint… ich wollte das anders sagen!"_

_Mein stolzer Patriot zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Du wolltest es also freundlicher verpacken, dass du mich für einen Schmarotzer hältst?!", er atmet einmal schwer aus. „Raus.", gesammelt, unausweichlich. Ich werde einfach nicht gehen. Das mag ja sein Zimmer sein, aber ich war zuerst in diesem Haus. _

_„Gar…", säusele ich. Ich will nicht, dass er böse mit mir ist. Packe seine Unterarme, lasse meine Hände hinauf gleiten, lehne mich näher an ihn heran. Noch immer funkelt mein Odbojári finster. Wie wehrhaft mein Rebell heute ist!_

_„Nein Kate.", sagt er kühl und schiebt mich von sich weg. „Ich kann es nicht über mich bringen, dein edles Antlitz mit meinem niederen Wesen zu beschmutzen."_

_Starre ihn an. Ich habe mich verhört! „Wie bitte!?"_

_„Ich werde dich nicht anfassen, solange du so schlecht von mir denkst."_

_DACHTE! Jetzt weiß ich es ja besser, auch wenn ich noch immer recht sprachlos bin, dass er mehr zu dieser Familie beisteuert, als ich angenommen habe._

_„Ich bin nicht deine Hure, Katrina", spricht er plötzlich den Eindruck aus, den ich ihm vermittelt habe. „Ich bin jetzt Teil dieser Familie und das nicht nur, weil ich in deinem Bett liege."_

_Oder in seinem. Oder in der Dusche, der Garage, dem Wohnzimmer, dem Küchentisch… mir wird ganz anders, wenn ich daran denke!_

_Drücke meinen Mund stürmisch auf seinen, erzwinge mir Einlass in seinen Mund, als sein Widerstand erst anhält und dann einbricht. Unsere Zungen einen altgeliebten Kampf miteinander führen. _

_Er gehört in diese Familie. Und immer wenn er es sagt, könnte ich ihn auffressen. Er hat Irinas Lücke nicht gefüllt, aber er hat den Schmerz verdrängt. Hat unser Haus mit etwas anderem als Trauer angereichert._

_Als ich gerade meine Arme um seinen Nacken schlingen will, reißt er sich los und schiebt mich auf den Flur hinaus. Verdattert blicke ich ihn an. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich nicht deine Hure bin." Und schlägt mir die Tür vor der Nase zu._

So habe ich das gar nicht gemeint! Seitdem sind ein paar Tage vergangen und all meine Versuche ihn doch noch in mein Bett, oder seins, zu bekommen, sind gescheitert. Er ist wirklich außerordentlich widerspenstig.

Alles was ich versuche, scheint ihn mehr darauf zu bringen, dass ich ihn für ‚_meine Hure_' halte. Was nicht stimmt. Er ist weitaus mehr als das. Aber eins ist er ganz sicher. MEINS. Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn er so wütend ist, nicht wenn ich das Ziel seines Unmutes bin.

Die Männer meiner Vergangenheit hätte ich keines zweiten Blickes gewürdigt und mich Schulterzuckend abgewandt, wenn sie sich so aufführten. Aber dieser sture Kerl, den seine Mutter Garrett Smith nannte, ist anders. Er ist mehr.

Habe damit gerechnet, dass mich der Gedanke an eine Zukunft verschrecken würde, oder ihn. Doch als mein Abenteurer von uns in weiter Ferne sprach… ich will es doch mindestens genauso! Wann er Geburtstag habe, hatte ich ihn dieses Jahr gefragt. In seinem Alter könne man ja noch feiern. Der Idiot hat sich partout geweigert, es mir zu verraten, aber auf meine Cousine Alice ist Verlass! Und dann hat er darauf bestanden, dass ich ihm mein Geburtsdatum verrate. Habe ihm eingeredet, dass ich mich nicht mehr so genau an Jahr und Tag erinnere und ihm nur vage einen Monat genannt. „Wie Schade, dann wirf mir später nicht vor, dass ich deinen 2000. verpasst habe!", trällerte er beschwingt. Und meine Schwester Tanya hat ihre Ohren natürlich überall und rief uns zu, dass sie ihn rechtzeitig darauf hinweisen würde.

Das ist noch eine Menge Wasser den Fluss hinab und dennoch macht es mich glücklich, daran zu denken, dass er auch in 1000 Jahren noch hier sein will.

Ich… ich liebe ihn. Anders als ich Eleazar liebe. Aber ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Auch er hat diese Worte in dieser Form noch nicht über seine Lippen gebracht! Auch wenn meine Familie mir einredet, dass die Aufgabe seiner Lebensgewohnheiten genau das bedeute. Es ein überdeutliches „Ich liebe dich" sei, dass er nicht nur in der Ernährung sondern in seiner ganzen Art und Weise seinen Tag zu verbringen umgeschwenkt ist, um sich mir und meinem Leben anzupassen.

„Was hast du angestellt?", Tanya und Carmen lehnen am Türrahmen. Seitdem Garrett hier ist, soll ich immer an allem Schuld sein!

„Wieso ich? Er will mich nicht.", weise ich alle Vorwürfe von mir. Blicke Carmen an. „Und ich bin mir sicher, Eleazar weiß genau was los ist.", sein neuer Lieblingsbruder und dergleichen! Wieso muss sich mein Bruder auch immer so gut mit allen verstehen? Es wäre viel einfacher, würden beide Männer nicht so umgänglich sein!

Carmen nickt, presst die Lippen aufeinander. „Das glaube ich auch. Aber er verliert kein Wort darüber. Du weißt, wie verschwiegen er ist." Ist das ein Schmollen?

Meine Schwestern schließen die Tür hinter sich und erwarten die ganze Geschichte, doch erst als ich höre, wie beide Männer das Haus verlassen, zwei dunkle Silhouetten im Schnee erkennen kann, als ich aus dem Fenster blicke, erzähle ich ihnen, was vorgefallen ist.

#

Während Tanya am 23. Dezember traditionell auf Männerfang geht, berichtet mir Carmen, dass Garrett sich ebenfalls an Tanyas Weihnachtsgeschenk beteiligt habe. Im gleichen Maß, wie wir anderen. „Sie ist auch seine Schwester. Gerade du solltest doch wissen, dass der junge Amerikaner keine leichtfertigen Entscheidungen trifft.", der junge Amerikaner! Dabei ist sie nicht mal 50 Jahre älter als er!

Es ist weit in die Nacht hinein, als ich noch Geschenke verpacke und noch immer nicht das Richtige für meinen rebellischen Soldaten gefunden habe, als ich das Gestöhne hören kann. Tanya ist wieder zuhause! Das ist doch Absicht! Seitdem Garrett mit uns lebt, hat sie keine ihrer Liebschaften mehr mit ins Haus gebracht. Wir wollen ja niemanden erschrecken oder ihm ein falsches Bild vermitteln, hatte sie gesagt!

Dreißig Minuten höre ich mir das Treiben an, ihre Seufzer und Anfeuerungen, sein Schnauben und seine ‚Yeah Baby's, bis ich aus meinem Zimmer flüchte. Noch bevor meine Tür ins Schloss fällt, weiß ich genau, wohin ich will.

Reiße die Tür zu Garretts Zimmer auf. Er blickt nicht mal in meine Richtung. Sitzt in dem alten Schaukelstuhl, hat die langen Beine ausgestreckt und die Füße auf dem Fenstersims liegen, starrt in die weiß schimmernde Nacht hinaus, in der der Schnee glitzert. Sein Haar ist noch nass, die Luft riecht nach Duschgel. Auf dem Schreibtisch neben ihm liegt ein neumodisches Handy. So wie wir sie alle benutzen. Vermutlich ein Geschenk von einem meiner Geschwister. Er gehört jetzt zur Familie, er hat erreichbar zu sein. Carmen hat da klare Regeln.

Hm, obwohl Tanya, nach Mamas Ableben, unser Zirkeloberhaupt geworden ist, ohne diese rohe Macht, ist Carmen unsere Mutterfigur. Auch Laurent hatte das erkannt. Die Macht, die Tanya ausstrahlt und die Dynamik unserer Familie. Denke an Irina. Meine süße kleine Schwester, die von uns drein immer am leichtesten Gefühle zeigen und zulassen konnte. Sie hat den Vampir über alles geliebt, in ihm ihren Gefährten gesehen und nun sind sie beide tot. Tanya und ich glauben noch heute, dass Irina mehr für Laurent empfunden hat, als umgekehrt. Was ist, wenn mir dasselbe widerfährt?

Auch in Garretts Zimmer kann man Tanya hören. Mein Soldat rollt einmal die Schultern. Hm.

Er hat keine Chance sich zu wehren, als ich ruckartig auf seinem Schoß sitze und meine Lippen auf seinen Mund drücke. Meine Hände streichen über seine Brust, üben Druck aus, dass er gar nicht erst versuchen kann, sich zu entwinden. Streife mit den Lippen seinen Kiefer, seinen Hals, während meine Hände hinunter gleiten und die Elektrizität in meinen Fingern zu tanzen beginnt, als ich mich meinem Ziel nähre. Ich bin wie betrunken von seinem Duft, dem Odur unter dem Geruch von Seife. Vergrabe mein Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge und atme ein.

Mein _Odbojári _schließt kurz genüsslich die Augen, als meine Finger in seine Hose schlüpfen und nach seiner Männlichkeit greifen. Die Reaktion, auf die ich gehofft habe, folgt schnell, als sich mein Odbojár unter meinen Händen reckt. Starre auf seine Mitte hinab, lecke mir in Vorfreude die Lippen, als Garretts Hände plötzlich meine Handgelenke umfassen und mich nicht nur gewaltsam von meinem Spiel fortziehen, sondern uns auch in die Höhe befördern.

„Es trifft mich, wie wenig du meine Meinung respektierst.", sagt er gefährlich leise und hält mich auf Armeslänge von sich.

Blinzele, während sich meine Lustverhangenen Gedanken um seine Worte sortieren. Grinse schelmisch. „Du hast nur gesagt, DU würdest MICH nicht anfassen!", kontere ich und gratuliere mir zu diesem Geistesblitz. „Davon dass ICH DICH nicht anfassen darf, war nie die Rede!"

Garrett knurrt ungehalten und ich kämpfe gegen den Drang an, mir die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen und mich ihm aufzuzwingen. Ich stehe einfach auf meinen wilden Kerl!

Doch die Besinnung kommt schnell. Verdammt, ich bin Katrina Denali! Die Männer betteln um meine Gunst und nicht umgekehrt!

„Du solltest deine Chance nutzen, kleiner Patriot. Ich werde mich dir nicht immer anbieten.", sage ich spitz, starre auf Garretts Hände, die an seiner Hose nesteln und die Kleidung richten. Das Gestöhne aus dem Nachbarzimmer ist unserer jetzigen Stimmung nicht förderlich.

Garrett blickt mich nur an, Feuer im Blick. So langsam verliere ich meinen Geduldsfaden!

„Ich kann es nicht über mich bringen, dein edles Antlitz mit meinem niederen Wesen zu beschmutzen.", wiederholt er seine Worte. Spöttisch. ICH hätte das Recht wütend zu sein und nicht er! „Gute Nacht, Kate.", sagt er und ist aus dem Fenster hinaus. Als ob wir keine Tür hätten! Ich vermisse das lästige „Katie", dass er mir sonst immer zu Teil werden lässt. Seit unserem Streit hat er mich nicht mehr so angesprochen. Seit unserem Streit spricht er sowieso kaum mit mir!

Na dann, fröhliche Weihnachten!

Seufze laut auf, trete ans Fenster, „GARRETT!", doch mein Soldat blickt nur noch einmal zu mir empor. Hatte damit gerechnet, dass er schon hinaus gerannt wäre, doch er steht unter dem Fenster und betrachtet mein Gesicht, bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwindet.

Was für ein Idiot! Lässt uns hier beide unbefriedigt zurück. Er mit einer Erektion, ich mit dem furchtbaren Kribbeln in meiner Mitte. Warum ist es nicht so einfach wie früher?

Früher gab es genügend Männer, die Abhilfe geschaffen hätte und heute? Heute ist es nur der Eine, und der verweigert sich! Ich werde die ganze Nacht an ihn denken! Er wird meinen Kopf mit Erregung überfluten, mir Bilder seiner Hände, seines nackten Körpers, seines Gemächts bescheren und ich soll tatsächlich selbst dagegen vorgehen?! Unfassbar. Allein die Vorstellung von seinen sinnlichen Lippen… seufze erneut auf, diesmal eher wohlig als frustriert. Was hat dieser Mann nur mit mir gemacht!

#

Tanya grinst, als sie sich nachmittags außerhalb ihres Schlafzimmers blicken lässt. Carmen backt Plätzchen, weil sie den Geruch heimelig findet und es in einiger Entfernung ein Kinderheim gibt, dessen Bewohner sich jedes Jahr auf die wunderschön verzierten Gebäckstücke freuen.

Suchend blickt sie sich um. Eleazar sieht fern, Football. Auch wenn es bei den beiden nur schwer vorstellbar ist, haben er und Carlisle jedes Jahr eine Wette, welches Team gewinnt.

„Wo ist Garrett?", erkundigt sie sich. „Ihr scheint euch ja wieder eingekriegt zu haben!", ihr anzügliches Grinsen gefällt mir gar nicht.

Carmen schmunzelt, während sie eine weitere Ladung Plätzchen in den Ofen schiebt.

„Ich wüsste nicht wann.", murre ich.

„Uiiih, wütender Sex also!? Das ist der Beste.", Tanya, Eleazar schließt leise die Wohnzimmertür. Blicke sie irritiert an. „Komm schon! Dein _‚Garrett'_ war sicherlich im ganzen Haus zu hören und dein Geseufze!", wa- wa- was?!

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, Schwesterherz, hatte ich diese Nacht keinen Sex!" Tanya blickt mich überrascht an.

„Dann liegt da das Problem.", seufzt sie.

„Musstet ihr so laut sein?", brummele ich.

„Was hast du diesmal gemacht?", sehe Carmen überrascht an, die nicht mal vom Förmchenausstechen aufsieht. Ich? Tanya hat es wie eine Wilde mit irgendsoeinem X-Beliebigen Vampir getrieben!

Meine Laune sinkt den Tag über. Auch als Garrett kurz nach Mitternacht zurückkehrt und in seinem Zimmer verschwindet.

Es ist Weihnachten verdammt! Das Fest der Liebe und der Mann, der mit mir Liebe machen sollte, spielt Eiskönigin!

Am tatsächlichen Weihnachtsmorgen findet sich sogar Garrett, in dunkler Jeans und gebügeltem Hemd, bei uns im Wohnzimmer ein. Mit Ausnahme von letztem Jahr, machen wir zu Weihnachten stets ein Familienfoto und er sieht so gut aus! Ich könnte ihn auf der Stelle auffressen!

Carmen klatscht erfreut in die Hände.

„Zu Diensten, _señora preciosa (reizende Dame_).", lächelt er charmant und streicht sich das Hemd glatt.

„_Magnífica_ (Fabelhaft)!", lobt sie.

„Oh, Garrett! Du solltest öfter enge Jeans tragen! Dein knackiger Hintern kommt darin zur Geltung!", neckt Tanya. Er blickt sie grinsend an und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. Sie benehmen sich so, als sei alles wie immer. Aber das ist es nicht.

Irina ist tot. Und Garrett ist ein Idiot.

Für unser Foto steht er dicht neben mir. Meine Nervenenden laufen auf Hochtouren. Aber er vermeidet jede noch so kleine Berührung.

Als der Selbstauslöser des Fotoapparats anschlägt, beugt der Amerikaner sich schmunzelnd vor und drückt Tanya einen Kuss auf die Wange, die überrascht die Augen aufreißt.

Beim zweiten Versuch, überbrückt er die Distanz zu Carmen.

Beim dritten Versuch murmelt er für uns alle verständlich, dass er überlegt, ob er Eleazar abknutscht und wir alle lachen auf Bild Nummer drei.

Bei Versuch vier, benimmt er sich. Ich bin entsetzt, dass er mich nicht in sein kleines Spiel mit einbezogen hat. Bringe es aber auch nicht über mich ihn einfach zu packen und zu küssen. Wahrscheinlich würde er mich eh nur wieder abweisen.

‚_Unter'_ unserem Baum erfahre ich, dass Garretts Handy tatsächlich ein Geschenk von Carmen und Eleazar ist, und er es nur ein paar Tage früher bekommen hat, um sich schon mal damit auseinanderzusetzen. Er mag den überteuerten technischen Schnickschnack nicht absonderlich, aber scheint sich ehrlich zu freuen, nun wo er Zeit hatte, sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Tanya hat ihm ein paar Boots besorgt, die fast genauso aussehen wie sein Paar, aber sie sind eher für Alaskaverhältnisse geeignet, damit er noch unauffälliger mit Menschen agieren kann.

Meine älteste Schwester liebt ihr neues Auto.

Carmen und Eleazar schenken sich alljährlich ein paar Tage Urlaub. Tanya und ich haben diesmal auch eine kleine Hütte für die beiden gemietet, weit draußen in den Außenbezirken unseres schönen Staates, in die sie sich nach Neujahr zurück ziehen können.

Meine Geschwister haben sich für mein Geschenk auch zusammen getan, der breite Platinarmreif ist wunderschön und passt in seiner Farbe hervorragend zu meinem Outfit.

Doch dann machen sie alle weiter mit unserem üblichen Tagesablauf. Carmen und Tanya wollen zum Kinderheim fahren um Kleidung und Gebäck abzugeben.

Ich bin beleidigt, dass Garrett sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht hat, mir ein Geschenk zu besorgen!

Als ich schmollend im oberen Stockwerk umher geistere, kann ich hören, wie sich Tanya und Carmen für ihren Ausflug fertig machen. Und wie sie sich verabschieden.

„Das ist jetzt auch dein Zuhause.", Carmen.

„Du bist hier immer Willkommen.", Tanya.

„Ich freue mich auf deine Rückkehr.", Eleazar.

Erstarre. Das kann nicht sein! Das würde er nicht tun!

Stürze in Garretts Zimmer. Das meiste seiner Habe ist noch hier. Er trägt die neuen Schuhe, seine alten stehen ordentlich in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Einige Münzen hat er anscheinend mitgenommen. Eile hinunter, als Carmen und Tanya vom Gelände fahren.

Eleazar schließt vorsichtig die Tür. Starre meinen Bruder an. „Er ist schon weg.", sagt er mitfühlend.

„Wer?", zittrig. Was für eine intelligente Frage, Kate!

„Garrett.", betroffen.

„Wieso?", folge meinem Bruder hektisch ins Wohnzimmer, den das überhaupt nicht zu beunruhigen scheint. Eleazar sieht mich an und legt den Kopf schief.

„Das musst du wirklich fragen?", sehe ihn nur weiterhin an, wie ein Rehkitz im Scheinwerferlicht. „Er hat dich doch eingeladen mit ihm zu kommen, nicht?"

„Das heißt er reist nach Maine und kommt zurück?", ich werde ein paar Tage schon überleben, dann hat er wenigstens Zeit sich wieder einzukriegen!

„Jein. Er will danach ein paar Freunde besuchen.", wir sind unsterblich. Ein paar Freunde besuchen kann ein paar Tage, ein paar Wochen, Monate, Jahre oder Jahrzehnte dauern!

„Freunde?", wir sind doch alle hier verdammt! Und die Cullens zählen nicht als Freunde, sie sind Familie.

„Unser Treffen in Forks hat viele Freundschaften gefestigt oder neu entstehen lassen. Er will Nahuel besuchen, Mary und Randall treffen. Vielleicht verlässt er dann für einige Zeit Amerika."

Mein Patriot verlässt seine Heimat doch nicht!

„Er war noch nie in Kairo. Oder in Irland." Verflixte Soldaten!

„Und er geht ohne sich zu verabschieden?"

„Er hat sich verabschiedet. Aber er wusste nicht, ob du noch auf seine Gesellschaft Wert legst."

Das habe ich ihm ja wohl überdeutlich gezeigt!

„Wenn er mich lieben würde…", will ich wettern, doch ungewohnter Weise unterbricht mich mein Bruder.

„Er liebt dich, das ist ja sein Problem. Du hast ihn tief gekränkt. Er hat auch seinen Stolz. Und neben all seinem… zerzausten Aussehen", bedient El sich dem Wort, dass wir Frauen für meinen Soldaten verwenden. „Weißt du selbst, wie tiefsinnig er ist. Auch wir Männer haben Gefühle."

„Du hättest dich nicht so angestellt, wenn du und Carmen an unserer Stelle gewesen wärt."

„Wohl richtig. Aber Carmen hätte mir niemals unterstellt, dass ich mich von ihr haushalten lasse. Sie hätte die Tatsachen gekannt.", dann lächelt mein Bruder. „Das Haus steht in den Außenbezirken von Portland. Es ist eines der Denkmalgeschützen Gebäude, weil es aus der Gründerzeit ist.", bevor er losgeht, um Schnee zu schippen – ein Teil menschlicher Farce, auch wenn hier wenig unerwünschter Besuch aufschlägt – wendet er sich noch einmal um. „Vergiss nicht, dass ist auch für ihn Neuland. Vielleicht solltest du ihm ein bisschen entgegen kommen." Und ist hinaus.

_And now all your love is wasted  
And then who the hell was I?  
And I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lies_

_Who will love you?_  
_Who will fight?_  
_Who will fall far behind?_

_(Bon Iver, Skinny love)_

Blicke auf mein Telefon hinab, Tanya.

_‚unglaublich, dass ich das mal sage, aber ich finde sein Geschenk großartig, T'_

Was? Garrett hatte kein Geschenk für mich. Tippe meine Antwort.

_‚nur weil du es nicht verdient hast, heißt das nicht, er hätte sich nicht Gedanken gemacht! T'_

Bitte? Fieses Stück, was weiß sie, das ich nicht weiß?

Aber es ist auch egal, nachdem ich gelandet bin und nun endlich in einem Mietwagen sitze.

Natürlich könnte ich auch laufen, aber wirklich?! Wieso nicht den Komfort nutzen, den die Neuzeit hervorbringt. Und mit dem Flieger bin ich sogar schneller hier gewesen, als wenn ich gelaufen wäre.

Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass er auch noch da ist. Ich ärgere mich darüber, dass ich es nicht über mich gebracht habe, meine Schwestern nach Garretts Handynummer zu fragen.

Als das Haus in Sicht kommt, weiß ich einfach, dass es seins ist. Obwohl in diesem Viertel einige ältere Bauwerke stehen.

Es ist nicht herausragend schön, aber gut gemacht, schlicht. Und für damalige Verhältnisse, sicherlich geräumig. Die Fassade ist in Einwandfreiem Zustand und die Terrasse reicht einmal um die Vorderseite.

Auch wenn ich weit älter als dieses Bauwerk bin, bin ich doch immer wieder beeindruckt, wenn ich mich mit einem solchen Artefakt der Geschichte konfrontiert sehe. Hier haben Menschen gelebt. Es ist kein eingestaubtes Abbild in einem Buch. Schließe die Augen und stelle mir meinen _Odbojári _als kleinen fröhlichen Jungen vor. Wenn das meinen Östrogenspiegel mal nicht in die Höhe treibt!

Natürlich ist die Tür verschlossen. Verdammt. Natürlich habe ich mir auch keine Gedanken gemacht, wie ich ins Gebäude komme.

Seitdem der kämpferische Patriot in mein Leben gekracht ist, zweifele ich des Öfteren an meinem Geisteszustand. An sich bin ich kein blondes Dummchen und doch fallen mir in seiner Gegenwart oder eben ohne ihn, die einfachsten Dinge schwer.

Als ich um das Haus herum schleiche, kann ich frische Sägespäne riechen. Ein summendes Geräusch kommt aus einem kleinen Gartenhaus.

Der bedeckte Himmel kommt mir zu gute, als ich schnurstracks darauf zu halte.

„Was willst du?", knurrt er, als ich die Tür öffne.

„Was ich will?!", schnippisch, lasse meinen Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen. Dich, nackt über mir. Aber das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast du mich gebeten, dich hierher zu begleiten.", stelle ich fest. „Dass Mr. Ungeduld nicht warten kann, bis ich gepackt habe, ist ja nicht meine Schuld.", zucke beiläufig mit den Schultern.

Garrett sieht mich an und schnaubt verächtlich, beendet seine Arbeit und kommt auf mich zu.

„Das ist es also? Wir tun einfach so als sei nichts gewesen? Das kannst du vielleicht mit deinen kleinen Jungs machen, Katrina, aber nicht mit mir.", knurrt er und rauscht an mir vorbei.

Ist das zu fassen! Da dränge ich mich durch Feiertagsverkehr um bei ihm zu sein und er würdigt das überhaupt nicht!

Stürme ihm hinterher, als er die Tür knallen lässt. Was du kannst mein Freund! Werfe die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss, dass es lauter hallt, als bei ihm.

„Mach mein Haus nicht kaputt.", knurrt er leise und flüchtet sich vor mir. Doch mir ist der Griff in seine Mitte nicht entgangen. Ha, ich dachte schon, ich verliere meine Fähigkeiten, aber mein sturer Soldat hat sich so eben zurecht gerückt!

„Du hörst mir gefälligst zu! DU wolltest mich hier haben!", stampfe ihm hinterher. Hallo!? Ich laufe niemandem nach!

„Und du wolltest nicht hier sein, Hochwürden!", faucht er, steht zwei Treppenstufen über mir. Das ist gemein, er ist doch so schon größer als ich.

„Schrei mich nicht an!"

„Ich schreie nicht!", und wirbelt herum. Packe ihn am Knöchel, der Strom bringt ihn einen Moment zum Wanken, so dass ich ihn überholen kann. Wie böse er gucken kann!

„Ich bin verdammt noch mal hier! Nimm es an!"

„Was soll ich annehmen?! Dass die große Katrina sich meiner erbarmt?"

Wieso ist er so gemein? Und wieso wünsche ich mir jeden Moment mehr, dass er mich übers Geländer beugt und… In die Wut in seinem Blick mischt sich Lust.

„Meine Entschuldigung, du Idiot! Okay. Es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe!", ich habe mir auf dem Weg hierher gewünscht, dass es möglich wäre, sich Mut anzutrinken. Die Worte kommen mir nur schwer über die Lippen, auch wenn ich mit Eleazar geübt habe. Beziehungsweise ihm mehrfach erzählt habe, was ich lieber Garrett erzählen sollte. Garrett verzieht das Gesicht missmutig. „Es tut mir leid, dich verletzt zu haben, okay?"

„Du willst mich nicht als Teil deiner Familie! DU hättest mich fragen sollen, ob ich mich an Tanyas Geschenk beteilige und nicht Eleazar!", donnert er.

„DU verstehst es einfach nicht!", brülle ich. „Ich habe dich nicht gefragt, weil ich DACHTE du… du könntest dir eine Ausgabe in diesem Maße nicht erlauben! Und ich wollte nicht, dass du dich zu irgendwas gezwungen fühlst, nur weil wir zusammen sind! Du solltest dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen."

Plötzlich verzieht er seinen schönen Mund zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich bin meiner Familie verpflichtet.", sagt er sachlich.

„Du bist immer noch ein freier Mann und kannst gehen wohin du willst. Einen Reisenden sollst du nicht aufhalten.", sage ich kleinlaut. Diese Angst verfolgt mich seit dem es mit uns begonnen hat. Dass ich ihn irgendwann langweile, dass unser Leben zu langweilig für den Abenteurer wird. Aber ich kann meine Familie nicht auf Dauer verlassen und ihn gehen zu lassen, würde mich umbringen. „Also können wir bitte vergessen, dass du ein Idiot bist und ich mich falsch ausgedrückt habe?"

„Du bist ein zänkisches Biest, Katie.", er grinst doch tatsächlich.

„Und du ein ungehobelter Klotz!"

„Und du stehst drauf, ketzerische kleine Katie!"

Wie kann er es wagen! Warte. Hat er gerade Katie gesagt? Reiße meine Augen auf doch bevor ich irgendetwas hervorbringen kann, packen mich zwei starke Hände, sein glühender Mund landet auf meinem und ich pralle mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand.

Seine Zunge drängt in meinen Mund, fordert meine heraus, aufzuholen, was wir verpasst haben. Schlinge meine Beine um ihn, während er mich sprichwörtlich an die Wand nagelt, kein Blatt würde mehr zwischen uns passen. Ich habe das Gefühl seines granitharten Körpers vermisst. Zappele ein bisschen, reibe meine Mitte an seinem Bauch, dass sein gutturales Knurren in uns beiden vibriert.

„Du hast mich also vermisst?", keuche ich, als Garretts Mund abwärts wandert, kleine heiße Küsse auf meinem Dekolletee verteilt und leise mein Shirt anknurrt, das ihm den weiteren Zugang verwehrt.

Eine Frage die sich für uns erübrigt, können wir es doch in der Luft riechen.

Meine eigenen Hände wandern in sein Haar, zerren dort, gleiten über den Stoff seines Shirts und ziehen hier. Ich habe nicht genügend Hände!

Sein Bart kribbelt auf meiner Haut. Drücke seinen Kopf fester gegen meinen Busen. Ich kann sein kleines Lachen spüren, aber es ist unwichtig.

Plötzlich habe ich die Wand nicht mehr in meinem Rücken, wir taumeln küssend, kratzend, zerrend in ein Schlafzimmer. Garrett wirft mich unsanft aufs Bett. So viele gute Erinnerungen!

Werfe einen Blick auf die Bettwäsche, der Geruch von Waschmittel hängt noch in den Fasern. Ich bezweifele, dass er sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, das Bett zu beziehen, wenn er allein hier gewesen wäre.

„Hast du gewusst, dass ich nachkommen werde?!", frage ich überrascht. Und er sollte jetzt besser nicht antworten, dass er anderen Damenbesuch eingeplant hatte!

Garrett zieht das Telefon aus seiner Hosentasche und wedelt kurz damit herum. „Wie es scheint, lieben meine Schwestern mich mehr als dich.", glucksend, bevor er das Handy ebenso unsanft auf den Nachttisch wirft. Das Display! Herrgott noch mal! Das… Seine Schwestern? Diese miesen kleinen Tratschtanten! Hoffentlich haben sie ihm auch erklärt, dass ich ihn nicht für einen Schmarotzer halte! Aber das zu klären hat auch bis nachher Zeit!

Doch ich komme nicht großartig zu Protest, als sich seine Hände an meinem Shirt betätigen und es davon ziehen, sein Blick wie hypnotisiert auf meinen BH gerichtet. Ja, ich habe meine Unterwäsche mit Vorsatz ausgesucht. Auch wenn es ein anderes Modell ist, ist es dennoch dieselbe Farbe wie damals. ‚Hot Magenta'. In seinen dunklen Augen blitzt Erkennen, das süffisante Grinsen verspricht so viel. Sein stürmischer Mund kracht auf meinen Busen nieder, ich kann seinen Atem und seine Zunge durch das raue Material spüren. Meine Knospen richten sich auf, kommen seinem Tun entgegen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es die letzten Tage ohne diesen Mann überstanden habe!

Doch viel zu bald wandern seine Lippen meinen Bauch hinab, öffnen meine Hose und ziehen sie viel zu langsam meine Beine hinab. Immer wieder drückt er seine Lippen auf nackte Haut, bis ich das Gefühl habe unter Strom zu stehen. Und ja, vielleicht tue ich das sogar.

Vom nächsten Anblick komme ich beinahe, als er sein Gesicht in meine Mitte drückt und einatmet. Sein Atem streift über meine intimste Stelle, seine Lippen küssen und nippen, bevor seine Zunge hervor schnellt. Heilige Mutter Gottes! Keine zwei Minuten und ich kralle meine Hände in seine Haare, viel zu fest, der Strom tanzt durch meine Finger, meine Muskeln ziehen sich zusammen, ich komme, ohne das wir irgendwas Richtiges gemacht hätten.

Doch Garrett lässt nicht von mir ab, saugt und nippt, kostet, als sei ich seine Hauptmahlzeit. Seine Hände gleiten meine Oberschenkel entlang, ziehen sie weiter auseinander, um ihm noch mehr Zugang zu verschaffen. Garretts geübter Mund saugt an meiner Lustperle, spüre Finger, die zusätzlich in mich eindringen und die Bewegungen seiner Zunge nachahmen. Verdammte Scheiße!

Als er mich das zweite Mal über die Klippe schickt, lacht er leise. Da ist wohl jemand sehr von sich überzeugt!

Atme schwer, obwohl ich nicht mal Verwendung für den Sauerstoff habe, den ich einsauge.

Garrett blickt mich an, drückt einen letzten Kuss auf meinen Venushügel. Sein Blick schwarz, gierig. So gehört sich das!

Ich bin ziemlich ungeduldig. Also zerreiße ich sein Shirt kurzer Hand, als er sich aufrichtet um mich zu küssen. Lasse meine Finger über seine nackte Haut gleiten, Zentimeter für Zentimeter zurück erobernd, was mir seit Tagen verwehrt ist. Unsere Münder krachen aufeinander, archaisch. Beiße ihm wenig sanft in die Unterlippe, als ich seinen Mund nicht freigeben will.

„Du bist eine ketzerische kleine Kriegerin, Katie.", raunt er an meinen Lippen, als ich seine Wunde genießerisch mit der Zunge entlang fahre. Natürlich könnte ich behaupten, um den Biss zu heilen, aber es törnt mich einfach an.

Stoße ihn ein Stück zurück, schicke ein wenig Strom mit, dass er auf dem Bett vor mir kniet. Betrachte seine Jeans. Wann hat er sie geöffnet? Greife gierig nach meinem Hauptgewinn, beseitige Hose und Unterhose, soweit es eben geht. Mein Rebell hat mich ebenfalls vermisst, ist schon ziemlich steil aufgerichtet. Wir starren beide in seine Mitte, wo meine Finger seine Länge auf und abgleiten, sanften Druck ausüben. Warum konnte es in Denali nicht schon so sein? Erst vor ein paar Tagen hieß es im Radio, jedes dritte Paar habe an Weihnachten und den Tagen danach täglich Sex. Bei uns ist das an sich kein Ausnahmezustand, doch wenn wir uns einmal in den Haaren haben, ist es bisher immer eskaliert. Sturer Bock!

Beobachte, wie das Gift, unser Blutersatz, in seine Männlichkeit schießt. Ich bin zu geil, um ihm einen zu blasen, so viel Zeit kann ich nicht erübrigen, nicht jetzt. Auch wenn es seltsam klingt, ich steh drauf, meinen _Vojak_ (Soldaten) mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen, das Pulsieren an meinen Lippen und meiner Zunge zu spüren und ihn sprichwörtlich in der Hand zu haben.

Erinnere mich an dieses eine Mal in der Bar. Wir waren mit menschlichen Bekannten ausgegangen. Ich wusste, dass es totsterbenslangweilig werden würde, aber es war die Strafe dafür, dass er meine Dekokissen als unnütz bezeichnet hatte. Die Tischtücher in der Lodge sind recht lang und im schummrigen Halbdunkel fällt man nicht auf, wenn man darunter sitzt. Garretts Anblick war grandios, als er bemerkte, dass ich vor ihm kniete und an seinem Reißverschluss rumnestelte. Ich hatte viel Spaß, als er versuchte, ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen, während ich all mein Können in diesen Blowjob gelegt habe. Hmm. Und es hat sich definitiv gelohnt, als er auf dem Nachhauseweg über mich ‚_hergefallen'_ ist, habe ich mir doppelt für mein Können gratuliert. Und für seins.

Der Lusttropfen glitzert an seiner Spitze, lecke mir über die Lippen. Das muss warten, ich sitze seit Tagen auf dem Trockenen. Entweder er vögelt mir gleich den Verstand raus oder ich muss ihn leider besteigen und mir holen, was ich will.  
Eigentlich kein schlechter Gedanke… Garrett reißt meine Hände fort und schubst mich in die Kissen zurück, als habe er meine Gedanken gelesen.

Sein Kuss ist gierig, geht es ihm doch wie mir, und doch ist mehr dahinter. Aber das ist es immer, wenn er mich küsst. Es setzt immer dieses wohlige kleine Gefühl frei, dass ich so manches Mal schon Seufzen unterdrücken musste.

Mein linkes Bein zieht er zu seiner Schulter hinauf und blickt mich an, als er ruckartig in mich hineintreibt. Stöhne auf. Vor Erregung, nicht vor Schmerz. Ich war schon soweit, bevor ich in den Mietwagen gestiegen bin. Ich habe darauf spekuliert, dass er sich fügen wird. Wenn nicht ob meiner Entschuldigung, dann weil sich meine Pheromone aufdrängen. Manchmal ist es gut, Vampir zu sein.

Komme seinen Stößen entgegen, die hart und schnell, dann quälende langsam sind. Immer wieder vereinen sich unsere Lippen, unsere Münder duellieren sich, fechten einen Kampf miteinander aus, den wir mit Worten nicht führen könnten.

Garrett richtet sich auf, hält meine Hüften fest in seinen Händen und stößt in mich hinein, dringt weiter ein, als zuvor. Meine Muskeln ziehen sich erneut zusammen, versuchen den Eindringling zu halten, der hinein und hinaus treibt. Winde mich in seinem Griff, stöhne, als ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten kann und komme um ihn herum. Mein standhafter Rebell stößt noch zwei Mal zu, bevor er selbst kommt, seinen Samen in mich hineinschickt und mich langsam in die Laken sinken lässt.

Strecke meine Arme nach ihm aus. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich noch immer meinen BH trage. Mein Busen kribbelt, protestiert der zu wenigen Aufmerksamkeit wegen.

Garrett sinkt auf mich hinab, noch immer verbunden. Betrachtet meine ‚Hot Magenta' farbendes Dessous, grinst. „Du kannst es tragen, aber ohne hat es mir schon damals besser gefallen.", und reißt den Spitzenstoff fort, drückt seine glühenden Lippen auf meine Brust, nippt und leckt. Fingert mit der anderen Hand an meiner anderen Brust, bis meine Brustwarzen hart und aufrecht sind, bevor er sein Spiel tauscht. Seine Bartstoppeln kratzen sacht und sorgen für noch mehr Erregung.

Ich weiß nicht genau, wie viel Zeit vergeht, ein paar Stunden vielleicht, draußen dämmert es bereits, als wir nebeneinander im Bett liegen, wie ein normales Paar. Genieße die zärtliche Berührung seiner Finger, die meinen Arm streicheln.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir uns nichts zu Weihnachten geschenkt haben.", sage ich leise, ignoriere Tanyas Nachricht, weil ich nichts habe, dass ich ihm anbieten könnte. „Ich habe einfach nichts gefunden…", gestehe ich weiter. Was schenkt man einem patriotischen Nomaden auch, der schon das Wichtigste was ich habe, besitzt. Mein Herz. Nicht dass ich es ihm je auf so schnulzige Weise sagen würde.

Garrett sieht an die Decke und grinst. „Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich. Aber ich wollte es dir nicht geben, solange du so ein bockiges kleines Mädchen gewesen bist.", gluckst er. Eigentlich müsste ich ihm dafür eine verpassen, aber er ist unheimlich süß und ich bin noch im Postkoitalen Koma oder so.

Behände springt mein Mann aus dem Bett und der Anblick seiner Rückseite lässt mich verzückt aufseufzen. Garrett blickt mich an und grinst voll männlichem Stolz.

Setze mich auf und beobachte wie er aus dem Zimmer verschwindet und mit einem kleinen Päckchen wieder herein kommt. Ich habe es im Flur liegen sehen. Es hat unsere Adresse in Denali als Zieladresse, das bedeutet, dass er es pünktlich zur Bescherung hatte.

Starre auf seine Männlichkeit. Wie kann er auch nackt wie seine Eltern ihn gemacht haben vor mir stehen! Garrett blickt auf und starrt mich an. Oder meinen Busen, ich werde mich nicht in seiner Gegenwart in einem Bett bedecken. Nicht, wenn ich noch ein wenig mehr mit ihm vorhabe!

Der Amerikaner fummelt an der Verpackung herum, flucht, als sie nicht so will wie er und zerreißt die Pappe kurzer Hand, dass die Fetzen auf die Deckel rieseln.

Dann hält er inne.

„Nur damit du es weißt, ich hatte das ein bisschen anders geplant. Aber du ketzerisches Weibsbild musst ja alles torpedieren!", schimpft er, grinst. „Ich habe einen Vorschlag. Du kannst mir auch etwas schenken.", sehe ihn aufmerksam an. Wie denn? Ich sitze nackt vor ihm, uns trennt nur sein Geschenk und die Bettdecke. „Du gibst endlich zu, dass du mich liebst und nicht mehr ohne mich auskommst und gibst keine Widerworte, sobald du dein Geschenk ausgepackt hast!", befiehlt er.

Glaubt er etwa, ich sei einer seiner Kameraden auf dem Feld! Ich nehme keine Befehle entgegen.

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?", strecke meine Hände nach dem Päckchen aus. Gib, gib, gib!  
„Dann gibt es auch kein Geschenk.", zieht seine Hand zurück. Grinst wie ein kleiner Junge.

Wie gemein!

„Ja okay! Ich liebe dich. Bist du nun zufrieden!"

„Und?", hakt er dreist nach. „DU liebst MICH UND?"

„Ich liebe dich Vollidioten und ertrage es nicht, ohne dich zu sein! Wer würde mich denn sonst in den Wahnsinn treiben!", oder um den Verstand vögeln, knurre ich, als Garrett mir einen Kuss aufdrückt.

„Geht doch.", meint er und setzt sich zu mir auf die Bettkante, rutsche an ihn auf. „Noch mal, ich habe mir das anders vorgestellt."

Seufze theatralisch. „Ja, wir haben's verstanden. Hör mit dem Geschwafel auf und her mit meinem Geschenk!"

Garrett schält eine kleine Schatulle aus dem Karton und öffnet sie. In einem Dreieck angeordnet befinden sich darin drei Ringe.

Ein prunkvoller weißgoldener schmaler Ring mit einem royalblauen Stein in der Mitte und darum vielen kleinen Diamanten.

Die anderen zwei sehen sich ähnlich, sind schlichter gehalten. Gold und Platin. Nehme einen der beiden Ringe heraus, irgendetwas ist hinein graviert. _‚Mehr als das Blut' _steht dort auf Slowakisch.

Blicke ihn an, entgeistert. Er nimmt den glitzernden Ring heraus, dreht ihn in den Fingern. „Ich liebe dich mehr als alles Blut auf dieser Welt, Katie. Ich werde nicht vor dir davon laufen und das Abenteuer suchen. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du fortan mein Abenteuer bist. Und halleluja, wenn du mal keine Herausforderung bist!", lacht über seinen eigenen Scherz. „Heirate mich.", hält mir den glänzenden Ring vor die Nase. Ein Verlobungsring.

Jeder der möchte, soll heiraten. Auch wenn ich die große Harmonie bei Carlisle und dem restlichen Teil unserer Familie manchmal gruselig finde. Die Cullens leben noch nicht lang genug gelebt um alles um sie herum in Frage zu stellen, Carlisle und Esme sind am längsten verheiratet und das sind noch nicht mal 100 Jahre. Ich habe nie bewusst einen Gedanken daran verschwendet und wenn er doch mal aufkam, zum Beispiel als Laurent zu uns gekommen ist, habe ich mich immer gefragt, wie man denn wissen könne, dass es für immer sein würde.

Doch dann ging es darum, Renesmees Leben zu retten und wir haben die irische Familie kennen gelernt. Ich habe Siobhan gefragt, ob sie sich je nach einem anderen Mann gesehnt habe. Aber das hat sie rigoros verneint. Über 350 Jahre und kein Moment der Langeweile?

Ich konnte sie erst nicht richtig begreifen, aber nun verstehe ich ihr resolutes „_Nein_."

Blicke meinen Patrioten an, meine Augen weit aufgerissen. „Du wirst mich nie wieder los.", töne ich und schiebe meinen Ringfinger durch das Schmuckstück, bevor ich über ihn herfalle, wir auf dem Fußboden landen und ich seinen Mund dennoch nicht freigebe.

#

#

#

_**Die Sache mit dem Titel: 'The same Procedure as every year?' ist eine Frage, weil die gesamte Denalifamilie befürchtet, dass es nun regelmäßig hoch hergehen wird in ihrem beschaulichen Heim.**_

_**Die Sache mit den Münzen: derzeit vom Sammlerwert her teuerste Münze der Welt ist der 1794 Flowing Hair silver dollar. Am 24. Januar 2013 erzielte eine solche Münze den Rekordpreis von 10.016.875 Dollar.**_

_**Die Sache mit den Ringen: wofür es nicht alles gut sein kann, immer nett zu anderen Vampiren zu sein und sich dafür zu interessieren, womit diese ihr Geld verdienen.**_

_**Die Sache mit Garretts Handynummer: Was Kate nicht weiß, dass ihre Schwestern seine Nummer sehr wohl in ihrem Telefon gespeichert haben. Kate hat allerdings unter ‚G' für ‚Garrett' gesucht. Unter ‚L' hätte sie mehr Erfolg gehabt. Carmen war dafür, den jungen Amerikaner unter ‚Loverboy' zu speichern, damit Kate ihn nicht sofort findet. Blöd nur, dass Tanya eine Sukkubus ist und bis Kate es bemerkt, ist der gute Mann unter ‚Lustsklave' in ihrem Telefon markiert. Das wird noch amüsant.**_

_**Allerliebste Grüße**_

_**Tali**_


End file.
